Traditional excavating machines are widely used in a variety of digging operations especially in the digging of trenches. In day-to-day digging activities, varying soil conditions are encountered, oftentimes to include soil which is muddy, sticky and cohesive in nature. Under these types of conditions, when the bucket is to be emptied, the sticky soil tends to adhere to the inner surface of the bucket and is resistant to removal by simply tilting the bucket downwardly as would be desirable. When this occurs, it is necessary to rapidly shake the bucket or even strike the bucket on the ground in an effort to shake the sticky soil lose. If this is unsuccessful, it is necessary to manually remove the soil from the bucket by utilizing a shovel or like implement. Of course, these efforts can cause damage to the excavator and are quite time consuming.